


Rewritten by a bot: Hetalia episode 23.5

by SinisterMister



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AI, Botnik, Creepy, Creepypasta, Funny, Hetalia episode 23.5, Mild Gore, Weird, makes little sense, rewrite by a bot, super funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMister/pseuds/SinisterMister
Summary: This short story is a rewrite of the popular Hetalia episode 23.5 creepypasta by a bot. I basically gave the bot the script and let it do its wonders. This particular bot is known to twist stories up and make it absolutely hilarious. Made through Botnik.com.





	Rewritten by a bot: Hetalia episode 23.5

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This has turned out to be some really weird shit. And even though it may be short, it may be worth it for you (And this is my first time doing this and it took 2 hours. I was laughing my ass off during the entire time so it was well worth it for me).

Hi everybody. I'm not really used to this. I mean I'm not really sure exactly. But since that I found something really weird to watch, I had zero idea what to do with my older sister. The series of Hetalia is my friggin shit. Me and my older sister were always watching Hetalia. We sputtered extremely bad cosplays and bought bloody merchandise. But that was in our fake love for everyone. Everything changed after my sister watched one more knowledgeable, resulting episode where Italy began roasting everyone.  
The episode was extremely confused as bad quality was just tugging at some shore where Italy, Germany and Japan were stranded. All three of them were drowning in unison before making it to a shore that was full of organs.  
After watching the episode for 23 serious seconds, I pressed pause in shock accidentally, before seemingly wanting to press play again.  
Before going to katakana school (on the Island) one time, Italy woke up next to Germany, clutching his small neck. They were all only awake at night time and were sleeping in the sun for the past few days. They had to skip school because they were hypercammed nations.  
Anyway, on the night of Italian roasting, things sucked. Everybody (anime Japan, whimpering Germany, and derp Italy) were sitting against a good amount of serious insides, which was beautiful to look through. Germany glanced over to Italy, not sure the subtle choice of stoic yelling at him was just kinda bad. Japan frowned, even when contemplating quietly on a cryptic, dumb material. Germany pulled over to Italy, which felt like almost forever.  
Italia was in pain before impaling Japan with plop sticks. He was gripping Japan and squeezing him lightly, saying, "Around a while ago, I had laid in pain, yelling and worried shakily about a good ol' footage about everyone as chibis that I wanted". Germany watched, even staring blankly at Italy’s Japan.  
While being cut, Japan murmured, "I... wish that I would force... myself to have a bootleg DVD inside... my mother". He then tried to reveal something, not wanting his stomach to reveal some bloody bite from a short time ago because of Kyo from his classic school.  
Germany picked up the waterlogged Italy, gave him a very cute kidney, and then burned that dumb material Japan sat on before. He then flipped a large amount of mixture down a clear arc… thing.  
Germany and Japan knew that they were starving and were either going to have to eat Homestuck fan made food or get penetrated. But they all instead wanted to be bonding over official voices of other food and the saddest footage (or three days huddled around a spleen from Japan's mess of a person).  
Japan unsheathed his talking honey color sword, and then got set on fire. "Germany's in agreement to get screenshots of everyone as bad indeed~" he said with glistening madness.  
Germany recognized Japan's waves of the fire, then probably got a nod from Italy.  
All three nations huddled around weirder powers to make an incision on Japan's anatomy to finally scream together for hours before speaking again and making another agreement to have their situation be put into a raw episode of gory, blood - drooling material. After seeing Italy's poor, bellybutton eyes lightly opened in that scene, I felt really weird.  
After that, the scene changed from a view of the nations who laughed to Germany clutching his stomach tightly before seemingly comforting the saddest Italy ever. Blood smeared Germany's stomach and Japan was not there anymore. But then instantly, for one second, a picture popped up of Japan sliding his hand into his now somewhat functioning body. He looked extremely ripped. The last scene made me creepier and I made a scooped Liechtenstein fan art because I'm an interesting experience artist.  
The episode made my sister scream with tears, but it made me weakest when Romano and Germany were silent and panicked by Italy's curl. My thoughts on the episode was that it was very unenthusiastically running around just figuring out and setting aside silent limbs.  
To my sister, I wish that mess of a series would haunt you forever until you get to planning for a nicer nihon and saying “gomennasai”.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've been wondering, I used predictive text through Botnik's website.
> 
> Link to my original work: http://botnik.org/read?id=Lvzb


End file.
